A series of Inuyasha Lemons
by valasaurus
Summary: a series of Inuyasha stories with random couples each story will most definitely have a lemon Totally not suitable for minors
1. All Along the Bank

**Hello hello its valasaurus again this time I'm posting up Inuyasha one shot lemons =] lots and lots of lemons so enjoy and review.**

*****I do not own Inuyasha or any part of it!*****

****this fic contains sexual xontent and is not suited for minors please if you are not a fan of lemons or are a minor turn around andDO NOT READ****

***it will take at least 5 reviews to get the second story***

**Story 1: All Along the Bank**

It had been a long day, a very long day indeed. Miroku had trailed behind the group frustrated with his thoughts as Inuyasha and Sango led the group with Shippo perched on Sango's shoulder. Kagome was in the middle of the group looking up at the sky with her hands clasped behind her back.

Why oh why did he have to of all times realize her bloom into woman hood now. Her hair had grown so that it reached just above her backside, and speaking of backsides hers had also grown to be luscious and plump not to big but big enough that it made her little kimono she called a uniform stick up slightly to give him a bit of a view while she walked.

Her breast had definitely gone up 2 or 3 sizes causing her top to cling to her. Luckily for him I guess her nor had anyone else noticed how she's grown "good" he thought better views for me.

His mind suddenly went to the future thinking of a time period where young girls were so well endowed and wore such skimpy outfits. The thought of it made him shiver with excitement. He slapped himself in the head. "Ugh why am I thinking like this! I told Sango I'd stay by her side".

He sighed and looked towards the head of the group at Sango who was currently giggling like a school girl at whatever Inuyasha was telling her. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he heard a thud and noticed Kagome on all fours bent over rubbing her ankle.

Speechless wasn't even the word to use in this situation. As she was bent over he got a good view of her *ahem* very plump ass in those things she called p-a-n-t-i-e-s. They also didn't fit her quite too well because most of her ass was sticking out the bottom of her panties.

He felt a bit of blood trickle down his nose and quickly latched his hand over his nose. He then noticed that Inuyasha and sago kept walking as if they didn't even notice she had fallen. "Why? Why me? Why today? Ugh…"

He quickly wiped his nose clean then went over to her front side "Kagome… are you okay?" "Crap" he thought. Looking down at her he noticed the cleavage sticking out from her top.

Her cherry red lips looking pouty and from this position it only made it look as though she were begging… "Yeah Miroku m fine my ankle just hurts" she said rubbing her ankle. "Can you stand?" he said offering his hand. She took it trying to stand. Once she put some weight on her bad ankle she collapsed into him causing him to fall to the ground.

Rubbing his head he opened his eyes and mentally berated himself with curses. She was a bit dazed and in his lap a little too close to a 'friend' who was already standing at attention. Lifting her up quickly by the arms in a panic he quickly offered to carry her. She nodded gratefully.

Turning around he sat so she could crawl onto his back. He stood and held onto her thigh. Shuddering he began to walk. "How do I get myself into these situations?" he said relishing in the fee of her bare thighs. After a while he notice a certain smell around him.

"Is it my imagination… no it couldn't be her. There's no way it could be her... could it?" he mused to himself. He then noticed her flushed face and her ragged breathing. "Kagome are you sure you're okay" he asked. She quickly sat up looking embarrassed "uh...yeah I uh, well it felt so nice to be carried" she said looking away from him.

A small smirk played on his face "so it was her wetness I smelled" he laughed inwardly maybe if I were to become even further from Inuyasha and Sango and we were to happen to take a turn towards a hot spring… he began his plot as he started drifting off of Inuyasha trail.

She didn't notice how far off from Inuyasha they were until it became pitch dark. "Um Miroku" she finally spoke from the silence. A slight nod of his head was his only reply.

"I think were lost" she said as held onto him tighter. "It is getting pretty hard to navigate in the dark" he gave off a sigh "and I am pretty tired, would you mind if we camp out here for the night? If I'm not mistaken there's a hot spring nearby that would heal your ankle and sooth us both" he said trying to sound innocent.

"I don't know" she said a bit wary "I don't think I trust you being alone with me". "Ah my dear Kagome, you wound me" he said feigning hurt "we have been together alone all this time and I have not even rubbed your ass, although it's just above where my hands are" he said trying to prove his point.

"Hmmm…" she let out a bit wary of his offer. "Fine" she finally agreed "but you must stay on the other side of the spring" she said with a flushed face. Inwardly celebrating and early victory he settled for a small smile as he said "onward".

Traveling for just a small distance they reached a very small hot spring. "Can we both fit in there" Kagome asked a bit skeptical. "Why of course we can" he said sitting her down gently in the grass. He began to remove his robes slowly peeking at her from the corner of his eye.

He caught her staring at his body looking him up and down. A small smirk played on his face "this may be easier than I thought" slipping off his hakamas in front of her he noticed she turned away blushing.

After folding his clothes into a neat pile off to the side he kneeled in front of her and slipped her red tie off. She continued to look away from him her face turning a new shade of red as he lifted her shirt over her head.

Folding it he began to breathe very slowly trying not to get hard at a time like this. He realized two things after folding her shirt.

The shirt did no justice at showing off how big her breast was because he never noticed just how big, bouncy or how perky they were. He also realized that he had never seen the kind of chest binder she had on, nor did he know how to take it off.

As if sensing his issue she reached behind her back and un hooked her bra sliding it off of her but she quickly covered her chest with her arms.

Ignoring the move and moving onto her tiny skirt he licked his lips before laying her on her back and slipping the skirt off of her. Hooking his fingers around the rim of her underwear he pulled those off too savoring the site of her shaved pussy that only had a small strip of hair.

Picking her up bridal style he stepped into the water happy that it was indeed a small hot spring. Sitting her down he sat down across from her with his legs open for her to see his manhood. Noticing how she continued to peek over he stood up and went to her bag to grab a bar of soap.

Sitting on the edge of the spring he began to wash himself. After washing around his entire body he took he soap and suds up his hand and began to rub his soapy hands up and down his shaft.

Unfortunately it had the wrong effect on him as he began to become hard, but couldn't stop from feeling so good.

He didn't notice how intrigued Kagome was or how she dropped her arms from his chest. He was so preoccupied that he didn't even notice how close to him that she was getting.

She was hovering right above his cock as he grunted letting loose his release. Remembering that she was even there he looked up to see Kagome's face covered in his cum. His face turned white as his eyes widened "k-Kagome, I-I'm so sorry i-ididnt know you were here I um... erm. Um" he sunk into the bank.

Kagome licked her cum coated lips then taking a finger and swiping some off her cheek stuck her cum coated finger into her mouth giving it another taste.

She parted his legs and licked his head sucking the rest of the cum off of it. Caught off guard he bucked into her mouth accidentally and quickly pulled out breathing a bit heavily "k-Kagome what are you d-" he was cut short by her answer "just trying to taste more of this white stuff.

She said licking around the head of his penis. He groaned aloud trying not to get too carried away. "Kagome if you continue this there's no stopping after this" looking up at him she smirked "oh I know and I wouldn't want you to stop anyway" with that said he slipped his hand into her hair and pushed his cock further into her mouth.

Making her head bob up and down he began to shiver knowing that unfortunately his load was coming he pulled her out of the water by her arms and switched places with her on the ledge.

Taking a hold of her legs he swung them over his shoulders. He took two fingers and spread her nether lips so that he could get a clear view _"wow her cunt is such a beautiful pink color"_ he thought as he was taking in the site.

Kagome put her hand over her privates trying to cover herself. "Don't stare at it!" she said in a low embarrassed tone.

"Why not it's beautiful" he said prying her hand away. Lowering his head to her cunt he licked along her clit slowly. Kagome began to let out delicious moans as he began a steady pace.

Kagome fisted his hair as he licked along her cunt slowly slipping his tongue into her. As her juices continued to flow he quickly slurped them up. He added a finger into her tight canal. He slipped another finger into her moving deep. He came across a barrier inside her _"I guess she's still a virgin"_ he thought as a smile slid across his features.

"_This should be great" _Slipping another into her he felt he clench around his fingers letting him know she was going to cum. "Miroku!" she moaned as she came in his mouth.

He didn't pull away as he slurped up all her cum. Coming up he licked his lips "delicious" he said as he took in her half lidded expression. He took in one of her nipples as he lined his cock up with her dripping wet cunt. Releasing her nipple he moved to whisper in her ear "this is going to hurt a bit".

She smiled as she looked up at him "that's fine" she said with a sweet smile. He swiftly thrust himself into her breaking past her hymen and holding still so that she can adjust to his size. She gripped his shoulders squeezing them tight and digging her nails in slightly.

She soon relaxed and signaled for him to keep going by moving her own hips into his. Miroku happily took the sign to keep moving, he took hold of her hips and began to thrust into her slowly. She continued to move her hips into his moaning and whimpering "Miroku please" she pleaded "move faster" she breathed.

And he complied pumping into her faster. She began to let louder moans slip out of her as she writhed beneath him. He kept his fast pace still trying to be gentle. He was caught off guard by her breathy demand "mmm-Miroku, ahn, fuck me harder" she panted out between moans "I want you mm-deep inside uhnmmm, me!" she screamed out.

Losing all inhibitions he pulled out and turned her onto her stomach. Gripping her shoulders he plunged back into her thrusting deep and hard pumping at a fast pace. He grinded himself with every thrust as he threw his own head back in the intense pleasure he was feeling.

Kagome bit down on her lip trying to hold back the screams of pleasure that wanted to escape her lips. A particularly deep thrust that hit deep against the wall of her womb had her letting all of her screams loose.

Her moans of pleasure added to Miroku's steadily building orgasm he gripped her hips and thrust into her even harder trying to make her cum first, which didn't take long.

Kagome's finger's dug into the dirt as her lower half began to tremble and shake causing her round ass to shake and jiggle against him as he continued to pound into her.

Her arms soon gave out on her as he continued to pound her into the grassy bank, only her lower half supported by his cock and his hands that were holding onto her waist.

He soon after pulled out of her pumping his cock between her thighs rubbing against her clit as he shot his load onto her thighs and the grass. He pulled back and sat next to her panting heavily. "That. Was. Amazing" she breathed. "You don't know the half of it" he said trying to get his own breathing under control.

Soon enough they both curled into each other and fell into a peaceful sleep. The next morning that they woke up they bathed each other fucked again, bathed, ate and fucked once more.

Not realizing how fast the day was going by they washed once more and set out on their journey to catch up to the gang. Realizing how Kagome was limping he decided to carry her on his back.

Not long after they set off did Inuyasha jump down in front of them startling them both. "Where did you-"Kagome began but stopped as she saw Sango and Shippo on Kirara waving at them.

"Kagome where have you been?" Shippo yelled. Inuyasha began sniffing around the pair eyeing them both angrily. In the blink of an eye he snatched Kagome off of Miroku's back and tried to make her stand "why aren't you walking by yourself you lazy wench" he questioned.

Kagome looked down trying to think quickly when Miroku cut in quickly saying "she hurt her ankle and I wanted to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself again.

He knelt down a let Kagome onto his back and simply walked away. "Yeah and why does she smell like you" he said quickly catching up to him."

She doesn't even smell like me and she's always riding on my back." Miroku simply kept walking while Kagome buried her face into his hair trying to hide the blush that was growing brighter on her face.

"Figure it out Inuyasha since that superior smelling of yours should give you all the answers. With that he kept walking leaving behind a stupefied Inuyasha "w-w-WHAT?" he yelled.

**That's it for this one, let me know how it was by reviewing also let me know if you'd rather single stories or to make this into a series. Remember 5 reviews will get you the second story! Buh bye for now**

_**-Valasaurus**_


	2. Sesshomaru

**Hello my faithful readers I know it has been forever since I have uploaded but here is another story to read ;] I hope you all like this one its especially my doukuga fans!**

**Chapter 2: Sesshomaru **

Sesshomaru was sitting in a clearing leaning against the Goshinboku. The rain was falling relentlessly as he let the water falling off the leaves wash over him. He had no idea why he was sitting there, but after the defeat of Naraku he felt. Lost... It had been about a year to date since the defeat of Naraku at the miko's hands.

Sighing and taking in a whiff of air he realized spring time was fast approaching. Swallowing a lump in his throat he was thinking about what comes along with this god awful season. Mating season was upon them and from the smells floating around his nose, humans and demons alike were mating.

The sound of giggling approaching and the heavy scent of arousal assaulted his senses. Jumping up high into the thick branches of the tree he hid himself to find who was coming upon them when he saw Inuyasha carrying Kikyo with her legs wrapped around his waist as she kissed his passionately.

Sesshomaru grimaced at the sight of his brother being aroused by a lifeless body. Slamming her body against the Goshinboku Inuyasha assaulted her neck with a trail of kisses. Sesshomaru could hear every word from the both of them spoken. "Kikyo… I love you more than anyone or anything" Inuyasha breathed heavily against t her neck. "And I you my love" her fingers slid into his hair "will you be my mate?" he asked in a husky tone.

With a nod of her head he sunk his fangs into her neck. Sesshomaru noticed there was no smell of blood making his stomach turn at the fact that his half-brother had sunk so low as to mate a corpse.

Hopping from tree to tree to get back to his solace of quiet he found Kagome climbing out of the peculiar well. He noticed that half the land was tilted from the land slide that happened causing the well to be on a hill. He noticed she was donned in a scantily clad outfit that hugged her hips and curves tightly it was pure white and short so as she got out of the well he could see directly up her dress, which made him gasp as he saw that her undergarments were thin as string. She had what looking like stilts on her feet but nonetheless still made her look appeasing.

He grimaced again at the thought of him fornicating with a human. He noticed her slip down the hill after struggling to walk in the grass. After she reached the bottom of the hill she unstrapped the heels grumbling about 'sidewalks' and 'concrete'.

Regaining her composure she let her hair loose as the rain continued to pour down on her causing the dress to become slightly transparent, her hair to gain a slight curl and her nipples to protrude from underneath the fabric. That's when her smell of arousal hit him _"she's going to give herself to that half breed, what fools they both are."_ He mused _"my brother for loving a member of the walking dead, and the miko for loving him."_

He decided to follow her out of curiosity and boredom to see how things would pane out between the group. On her way into Kaede's village Kagome heard Inuyasha's gruff voice. Following it she saw the Goshinboku, but what she saw when she moved closer made her heart cringe as the sight of Inuyasha and Kikyo filled her vision.

She was frozen as Kikyo's low moans mixed with Inuyasha's groans filled her ears. Before a single tear could spill from her eyes she dashed out of the area heading in the direction of the village. As fast as he was there inwardly chuckling at how foolish human feelings were swayed he was gone and relaxing at a lake not too far from the village. He leaned against a rock looking out at the rippling water letting the rain wash over him.

Racing back to the village she remembered Sango's plan to finally give herself to Miroku about half way to the shared hut. Sighing she made her way out of the village and towards a lake. Walking to the shore of the lake she didn't see Sesshomaru sitting there looking at her with one lifted brow. _"I wonder what this human is attempting to do" _he thought as he watched her movements. Walking into the lake Kagome closed her eyes walking deeper and deeper until the water came up to her bust.

Taking a breath she sunk herself into the water until she was completely submerged _"I guess she is trying to kill herself_" he thought to himself as he hid himself in the branches, not wanting to be a known witness to the young girl's suicide. As she rose from the water completely soaked he saw her walk to the very rock he was sitting at as she stripped her clothes off.

The scent of anguish and arousal thick in the air around her as she stood there naked. Walking back into the water she began to swim around. After a bit she laid back in the water letting her body float to the surface. Feeling another demon approach he thought _"looks like someone smelled her arousal."_ On the other side of the lake opposite Sesshomaru was Koga who was stealthily stripping his clothes to sneak up on Kagome.

Sniffing the air he smirked as his tailed wagged excitedly _"I can smell her arousal! It's so thick in the air!"_ he thought as he slipped into the water. Sneaking up on Kagome he pulled her into the water then maneuvered her so that she was grasping onto him with her legs wrapped around his body as he cupped her ass. Bringing them both back up for air. he assaulted her neck and collar bone licking and sucking as she tried to catch her breath.

"Koga stop!" she finally managed to scream. He looked confused but held her tighter to his body by her ass. She tried to push away from him feeling uncomfortable from their nude forms being pressed together. "What's the matter Kagome" he said to her in a seductively raspy voice "I can smell how horny you are" he was bold in releasing her legs and quickly sliding a finger into her tight cunt "and I can feel how much you want it too" he said with a smirk.

She was so shocked at the sudden intrusion that she could only tense herself. Regaining herself she slapped him hard across the face. Trying to escape she swam as fast as she could, but when it came to speed she was no match to the demon who swept her off her feet and before she knew it she was lying face down on the lake's edge in the grass.

Koga was kissing his way up and down her back as she struggled to get away yelling "Koga stop I don't want this." But he wouldn't listen forging on as he forced her legs apart. Kagome's hands flew to cover her cunt trying to protect herself from koga's sudden bold moves. "please stop this koga!" she yelled louder, but still to no avail. Finally he spoke up again "I want you to be mine forever, be my mate" he said flipping her over and licking along her neck where he wanted to mark her.

"No!" she screamed "don't touch me get off!" she continued to scream as she felt his teeth scrape against her neck. Suddenly she heard a yelp followed by koga's weight being lifted off of her. "I believe the miko has asked you to stop and not mark her" he said in his cold voice.

"hey this has nothing to do with you" koga retorted but was quickly shut up as Sesshomaru made so they were face to face as he growled "you are to NEVER come near her again is that understood?" he bared his fangs and a bit of red began to bleed into his eyes. "y-yes!" koga yelped, fear racking through his body. Sesshomaru turned to kagome with the wolf still in his grasp "apologize" he barked. Koga let out a whimper followed by a loud "I'm so sorry kagome". As soon as his apology was over Sesshomaru flung him from the grassy bank, and through a couple of trees.

He watched as the wolf flew and didn't turn back until his thoughts were interrupted by kagome's mumbling. She was sitting with her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around her calves trying her best to cover herself. _"She's not doing such a good job of hiding anything from me"_ he said looking at her pink nipples peeking from the sides of her legs and her oh so visible cunt.

Shaking his head of the thoughts he shifted his gaze to look her in the face trying to ignore her naked form. "What I'm trying to say is erm- um thank you Sesshomaru" she said looking at the ripples in the water. "There is no need to thank me miko" he didn't know why he didn't just leave right _after "why on earth am I still standing here"_ he chided himself. He noticed her un easiness so he turned on his heel and left, but sensing her disappointment upon his departure he decided to watch her from a distance.

Perching himself into a nearby tree he watched as she laid back into the grass. Her fingers slowly slid down her stomach and in-between her thighs. Even from his distance as soon as she opened her legs he could smell the arousal coming off of her in waves. Taking a deep whiff of her arousal into his senses he closed his eyes mentally barraging himself with a string of curses _"fuck! Why does she have to smell, So. Damn. Good"_ his groin twitched as he watched her free hand crawl up to her breast to start playing with one of her nipples causing her to let out small moans and mewls.

Her other hand slid along her already wet cunt and began to toy with her clit. She suddenly stopped and sighed _"this is nothing like the real thing" _sitting up she looked out to the lake. _"Maybe I should go find koga_" she thought, but pictures of Sesshomaru kept popping into her head making her chuckle slightly _"he doesn't fuck humans"_ she reminded herself.

Standing up she realized the rain stopped pouring. Shrugging it off and walking into the trees she decided that she'd walk around like this for a while and if a man happened to cross her path she would let things take their course. As she passed by the tree Sesshomaru was perched in he smelled her once again this time her scent was arousal mixed in with submission and longing.

"_She wants someone to take her why not relieve your tension"_ his inner beast bargained. _"you must be insane to think I'd risk pupping a mere human let alone a miko"_ as she passed his tree he watched her plump ass jiggle a bit with every step _"fine you win for now, but I will stay in control"_ he said to his beast.

Summoning his cloud he flew so he was ahead of her and perched himself on the stump of a fallen tree. Seeing the miko come into sight he saw the shock on her face. "Miko" he greeted her "I have a name Sesshomaru and its Kag-" he cut her short "this Sesshomaru will address you as he pleases". Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to keep going when he spoke again "I can tell you are in heat". She shook her head "I guess every demon can smell me" she said with a soft giggle.

He was standing in front of her now "it is dangerous to be in this state of dress while it is mating season, unless that is you want someone to take you". The sound of his deep voice was lulling her into a frenzied state and realizing this he took one of her breasts in his hand expertly pinching her nipple with his claw smirking as she let out a loud moan.

He took her into his arms and in a flash she was lying on her back in the grass. His tongue swirled around her right nipple while his left continued to tweak her breast. She moved her hand to touch herself and he halted her by sternly saying "stop" she immediately dropped her hand down to her sides trying to coax him to touch her.

Seeing her ache with need he slid down her body leaving a trail of kisses. As he reached her pelvis he kissed the inside of her thighs as she trembled. Her eyes shut followed by an onslaught of moans as his tongue darted out to lick her sensitive clit. He smoothed his tongue down her slit teasing her by sticking a bit of his tongue into her. She bucked her hips trying to guide his tongue into her "please" she croaked out "I, I nee-. " Before she could finish he slid his tongue into her dragging her juices out.

She threw her head back moaning as she spread her legs further to allow him better access. He withdrew his tongue sitting up on his knees as he slipped out of his bottoms so fast that when she sat up to complain about the too little bit of attention to her dripping cunt he already had his cock rubbing against her slit. She gave him a wicked smirk as she licked her lips signaling to him that she was more than ready.

She didn't realize until he already slid into her that there was a HUGE difference between a human cock and a demons. Screaming out in pain she grit her teeth trying to brace the pain. Sesshomaru let out a small gasp of a moan as his cock became strangled by her tight cunt. Only half of his cock was into her as he kept edging his way in.

She had a death grip on his shoulders with her tiny nails making small impressions onto his skin. He sat back with half of his cock wedged into her and began to toy with her clit. She let out small gasps and moans as he slowly began to move back and forth trying to get her to relax. He began to rub her a bit rougher loving the sounds of her moans.

He soon felt her tighten against his cock letting him know she was close to cumming. He pinched her clit sending her over the edge. As soon as he felt her release he quickly thrusted in forcing his entire cock into her he let out a raspy moan as a bit of red bled into his eyes. He began at a smooth even pace trying to get her to adjust, but not wanting to stop.

After a few thrusts her squeals of pain turned into mewls of pleasure letting Sesshomaru know that it was ok to move faster. Responding to her body's need he hiked her legs up onto his waist pushing deeper into her as he sped up. She locked her ankles together around his waist to keep him as deep as he was loving how full she felt. He shifted to the side still thrusting causing him to hit a spot that previously went undiscovered.

She threw back her head letting out screams of pleasure, her back arching making their torsos stick together. He began thrusting harder wanting to bring her to another release. Her moans fueled his growls as he marveled at how tight she was. Feeling her clench again he knew he wouldn't last long with her cunt milking him the way she was. Wanting her to cum again before he did he leaned down to growl into her ear "cum for me". Hearing his demand pushed her closer to that edge and what pushed her over was when he pinched her clit as he thrusted into her deep, hard and fast.

She writhed beneath him as let loose and came "ooooohhhh fuck Sesshomaru!" she screamed as she rode out her release. Hearing her scream his name was all he needed to make him release as he continued to pump into her coating her womb with his seed. He pulled out releasing her legs as his still semi hard length continued to spit out his hot cum over her pussy and her lower belly. Panting and trying to control his breathing he watched her as she came down from her high as his eyes began to turn back into the bright gold that they were. Kagome laid there lifeless, the only sign that she was still conscious was her smile as she panted freely not making any plans to move.

Sesshomaru stood and began to dress himself then turned to kagome "miko, can you walk?" he questioned with his usual stoic expression. A shake of her head had him lifting her bridal style in an instant he walked them back to the lake where he knew her clothes were. They were still soaked from the rain so he just placed her down and took of his haori and placed it over her "wear this while I take you back to your comrade's camp." He said as he picked her back up and took off on his cloud towards the village. As they flew without looking at her he spoke "this Sesshomaru will fetch for you in a week's time and you will be here at the lake's edge ready to leave for this season, understood?"

Kagome arched an eyebrow "and what makes you think I agree to this" she said sassily "because this Sesshomaru will get what this Sesshomaru wants by any means necessary" he said simply as they landed. Before she could protest Inuyasha was outside barking obscenities at the site of kagome wearing sesshmaru's haori and carrying her. Sesshomaru just walked right past him and laid her down on an odd sleeping mat that smelled of her essence. "One week's time" was all he said as he turned and left. Ignoring Inuyasha he flew off on his cloud into the distance.

Inside Sango was gave kagome a confusing look while Miroku gave her a knowing smirk. "Enjoyed your evening I trust?" Miroku asked. Blushing furiously kagome only nodded "I'm going to sleep now" she said in a rushed tone and lay down to avoid any arguments with the half-breed… at least for the rest of the night.

**I hope you all enjoyed this one! I will try my best to keep up with updates!**

**Valasaurus**


	3. The Boy That Made Her Cry Wolf

**I am so sorry! I have been about to post this before my computer crashed ….. I will now catch up on all of my fan fictions! Again I'm so sorry for the wait.**

***I do not own Inuyasha or any characters, only the plot is mine***

****Minors are not allowed ****this Fic is Rated R for nudity, sexual content and just don't read if you're a kid …****

*****This chapter is for a fan of mine (****Kouga's older woman) enjoy!*****

**Chapter 3:** **The Boy That Made Her Cry Wolf**

During that week Sesshomaru left Kagome, she had become restless. She was at her wits end with want and need as she began pacing back and forth in front of Kaede's hut.

"_I seriously need a good fuck"_ she thought to herself.

She began running through her options _"okay I can't get in contact with Sesshomaru and I won't be able to see him until 4 ½ more days and I can't wait that long… I can't fuck Miroku again either since he and Sango are betrothed"_

She sighed as she continued down her list _"I refuse Inuyasha because he always smells like death, but then there's koga…"_

She sat down in front of the hut thinking "Koga might be a good fuck" she tried to convince herself. She stood up and stretched decidedly as she yelled back to the group that she was going to take a walk. She made her way towards the wolf's den.

After about an hour or so of walking she spotted Ginta and Hakkaku they were both carrying large boars on their backs as they chatted away happily "hey you guys" Kagome shouted trying to gain their attention. Both of them turned to see Kagome and ran over to greet her. "Hey Kagome!" they greeted in unison.

"Hey, would either of you know if koga is around?" she said coolly. Both wolf demons looked at each other with a worried look "I don't think it would be safe to see him, about 3 days ago he came back in the foulest of moods and has been like that since" said Ginta. Hakkaku then gave a thought as he said "but he does always enjoy seeing Kagome, so maybe he would be happier from her visit."

They both nodded then looked at Kagome "follow us" they said in unison again. "I hope he doesn't take this as me giving myself to him as a mate" she thought as she sighed.

After about 15 minutes of walking and chatting they reached the wolf den. Kagome hiked her skirt up an inch, just to ensure that Koga would go along with what she wanted.

. Ginta and Hakkaku lead Kagome into the back of the cave to see a glum koga sitting on a bed of furs with his back to everyone. "Koga…" Kagome called out. He visibly stiffened at hearing her voice. Seeing this Ginta and Hakkaku quickly left not wanting to become a casualty of Koga's anger.

Koga turned to face her with angry eyes that were bleeding red already "I told you I'd leave you alone, so why are you here?" he growled out. Kagome began to wring her hands as she fidgeted "well?" koga nearly yelled causing her to flinch. "I um-"she nervously began "came here to uh- apologize". She re affirmed her plan in her mind thinking an apology would heal the ego of any demon.

Koga looked up at her skeptically "an apology eh?" a devilish smirk was plastered across his face as his eyes began to turn back to its normal sky blue. "And what exactly have your brought as an offering to me?" he said as he tilted his head to the side ever so slightly.

This was where Kagome began to grin as she kneeled "I brought my self as an offering" she said in a low sultry voice. Koga was caught off guard hearing this and nearly fell over "w-what?" he yelled in an incredulous tone. That caught the attention of the other wolves and wolf demons.

She was on her knees as she leaned in and whispered into his ear "I said I'm offering myself to you" she untied here red uniform neck tie allowing a peak of cleavage to show through "you can have me any-way you want me."

She saw him coming in for a kiss and held him off with her hand "as long as you don't lose control and mate me, deal?" she said with one arched eye brow. Koga nodded "deal" with that he planted soft kisses against her lips.

Kagome ran her tongue across his lips, and koga slipped his tongue out to tangle itself with Kagome's tongue. He slipped his hands around her waist quickly slipping his hands down. Kagome didn't mind one bit as she encouraged his movements by grinding her body against his. The smell of her arousal flooded the cave drawing the attention of every wolf demon in the cave to them.

Koga's hand gripped Kagome's ass under her skirt as he held her close grinding her body against his own. He leaned into her until her back was on the ground as he gripped the sides of her under wear yanking them down her thighs and tossing them off to the side.

Looking at her glistening pussy he licked his lips as he planned to fully indulge himself in her folds. He pushed her shirt up happy to see that she wasn't wearing any bindings.

There was a draft blowing through the cave causing her nipples to stiffen and stand up on end. She gave him a lusty smirk as she shimmied her hips out of her skirt leaving her completely naked on a bed of furs.

Koga howled in excitement at the sight before his eyes _"I finally get to have my woman and here she is looking damn good, wet and ready for me all laid out on a bed of furs for me to indulge in_." he licked his lips as she spread her legs so that he could see her glistening folds.

Sliding two fingers along her wet slit he found her clit and rubbed small circles onto it. Kagome's eyes glazed over with heady lust as she let out a gasp like moan. Grabbing onto his wrist she pulled his fingers up to her mouth and licked them as she stared into his eyes.

Not breaking eye contact she licked his claws and down his fingers lapping up her essence. "Why not skip the fore-play and just fuck me?" she said in a sultry voice.

When he grinned and stood and slipped his armor off along with his pelt she smirked ogling his impressive size while inwardly thinking "once you go demon you never go back I'm guessing" she chuckled a bit at that thought.

Kagome sat up and lifted herself to kneel in front of him gripping his half hard manhood and stroking him bringing his erection to full life. She noticed movement behind him and saw his tail wagging back and forth. Giggling at the sight she leaned in to close the distance between him and his impressively thick manhood.

Leaning forward she gave an experimentational lick, and after liking what she tasted she gave a long lick up his shaft to the tip of his cock which she swirled around her tongue. He gave off a groan as he leaned into her raking his claws through her long black hair, relishing in the feeling her mouth gave off.

After making sure his cock was wet from her saliva she slipped as much of him as she could into her mouth, which was about less than half. Koga's eyes widened as the feel of him slipping into her mouth then at the feel of his cock hitting the back of her throat his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

The feeling was new to him having only fucked demonesses in the past he was never willing to let his cock near any of their mouths for fear of their fangs and claws accidently hurting his cock. He slipped her hands deeper into her hair and got a harsh grip as he began to pump himself into her mouth.

Kagome placed her hands on his thighs as she tried to slow down his thrusts. Koga soon pulled his cock totally out of her mouth not wanting to cum all over her pretty face. He kneeled in front of her and roughly gripped her thighs and in one swoop he had her on her back with her legs wrapped around his waist.

She let out a gasp from shock but soon she went back to a lusty gaze as she shifted under him. He smirked as he felt her wet pussy rub against his cock knowing exactly what she wants.

He lined his cock up with her soaking wet pussy and in one swift thrust he entered her relishing in her tight folds. He let out a low throaty groan at the feeling of his cock fully sinking into her.

She let out a satisfied moan at the feeling of being filled so thoroughly. Quickly getting over the initial feeling he took hold of her waist as he began slamming into her repeatedly. She tossed her head back and gripped at the furs all around her as she let out moan after moan.

Koga let a cocky yet goofy smirk slide onto his features at the sight of his black haired angel laid beneath him with her wet pussy surrounding his cock as she moan and writhe like a wanton bitch. And as a wanton bitch he was going to give her exactly what she wanted, how she wanted.

He gripped her shoulders and slammed deep into her earning a scream of pleasure to rip from her throat. Her chest thrust into the air as her pussy clenched around his cock as she came. His eyes slipped into the back of his head, momentarily in a world of bliss before he had realized that he shot his load deep into her pussy.

Her walls greedily milked his still hard member and were reluctant to let it go as he pulled out of her. Looking down at his handy work he saw her walls clenching trying to grab a phantom phallus his cum oozing out of her pussy as she lay back with her legs spread.  
Her chest bobbing up and down as she tried to control her breathing. Looking around he noticed that they had gained quite an audience. His pack members were all heavily aroused.

As he scanned through the demons in the cave he found his two favorites both sporting boners. A slick grin came across his face as he pulled himself out of her wet tight cunt "Ginta! Hakkaku! I have a reward for you two."

The two tentatively came over "yeah boss?" said Ginta. "I will reward you each with a chance to enjoy Kagome's body he said as he stood next to her in all his glory. Kagome licked her lips at the thought as both of the demon's eyes bulged out of their head "w-what! Are you serious sir?" said Hakkaku.

Koga scoffed at the question "of course I'm sure!" koga nearly barked. Ginta tentatively asked "but boss! I thought you loved Kagome?" he wanted so badly to fuck Kagome where she now sat but knew how his beloved boss felt about her, or so he thought.

"Eh, I guess after finally having her and not being able to mate her I'm finally getting past her" he motioned over to Kagome who had started to rub her slick clit "For now have fun you two, you deserve it." He picked up his furs and armors and dressed. He then turned back to see Hakkaku at her front and Ginta behind her. One massaging her breasts and pinching her already pert nipples as the other licked and fingered at her pussy and ass.

He turned once more to leave intent on washing himself and paying _his_ Ayame a visit. "I wonder what dog breath would say if I went to visit him with the scent of Kagome's cum all over my cock." He smirked evilly as he sniffed at the air and sped off towards Inuyasha's group.

**That's the end of this chapter if you have any requests please let me hear them btw this arc is Kagome only I will do others based on female or male Characters after this arc is done which will be about 2 more chapters. Btw if you want to see the rest of the GintaXKagomeXHakkaku then review and let me know. Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Valasaurus**


	4. Cause and Effect

**Hello my fans! Sorry that I've been away so long my laptop is a true piece of shit. After being afk for a long time I might as well try updating from my phone. Just warn you guys there will be smell be mistakes...damn auto correct.**

**WARNING: there is rape -by popular demand- and of course lemons. Don't like either? Don't read.**

**Inuyasha Lemons **

**Chapter 4: Cause and Effect**

After her tryst with koga and his lackeys, Kagome began her trek back to the hut that she and her friends shared. She was a bit sad that it would only be her and Inuyasha for the night. Tomorrow she would be leaving with Sesshomaru for the season.

Miroku and Sango set out to begin building their new home in the slayers village. With them Shippo went along with Kirara, leaving her with the temperamental half breed. Coming closer to the hut she could sense he was angry. "As if that's any different than normal" she thought as she stepped in. The moment she stepped through the door she was shocked to see Kikyo sitting in the middle of the hut.

Before she could say anything Kagome could say anything she was thrown against the wall with razor sharp claws digging into her shoulders. Those claws belonged to Inuyasha as he growled at her, sniffing her thoroughly and his eyes beginning to turn a pinkish shade.

"So the wolf shit was telling the truth about what happened" he growled out at her. Kagome grew angry at this set up she walked into "sit you ass hole" she yelled, but was shocked to see that nothing happened. "Looking for these" a feminine yet monotone voice gloated as Kikyo opened her hand to reveal the necklace that protected her from Inuyasha's demon, now lay in a heap of marble below her feet.

Immediately Kagome's power began to flare to help her against the growling hanyou that was trapping her against the wall. Kikyo's power flared against Kagome causing her reiki to become useless.

"What's wrong ka-go-me" Kikyo said teasingly. "What the hell do you want from me" Kagome barked out, but winced when Inuyasha threw her to the floor. "After fucking everyone else MY Inu has been feeling left out." She teased in a sing song voice. She moved to stand in front of him as her hands drew small circles starting at his chest and slowly moving lower.

"Seeing as my body isn't alive and warm, I want him to be able to have that pleasure that I can't give him. Since you're a whore anyway that makes it all the more easier." As she talked she began stroking his cock.

Kagome scoffed "please I would never sink so low as to fuck a child like him" she said bravely. But she began to lose some bravado as his eyes became a deep red, his eyes turning to lavender specks. "His beast loves the fact that you look just like his mate" Kikyo taunted. Trying to flare her reiki again Kagome fought against the hands currently ripping her skirt off of her waist.

"Please!" She pleaded "don't do this Inuyasha." She became more frantic when her skirt dropped to her feet in tatters. She screamed for help and fought against him, but to no avail as her shirt joined the pile. Tears were running down her face as she stood in nothing but a bra, skimpy underwear, and her uniform shoes.

Without warning he grabbed her by the ass and hoisted her up so that her clothed pussy was against his throbbing cock. He groaned at the warmth of her body and held her firmly as she continued to squirm and fight against him.

Lowering down to his knees and laying her on her back he began to rub his cock between her warm, soft thighs. Kagome took his distracted behavior as an opening and landed a good blow to his left cheek. She scrambled from under him intent on escaping, even if it was in her underwear.

She was trapped by Kikyo who she had forgotten about. The dead miko pushed her onto the floor and Sat on her like a heavy weight on her chest. When she looked up to see blazing angry red eyes she knew that she wasn't getting another chance to escape. He pulled his cock out and began to rub the tip of it against her lips, pre cum smearing onto her lips.

She pursed her lips together in an attempt to keep him away. When he got bored of attempting there he switched to her lower half. With one swipe of his claws he under wear no longer kept him from her. Her hair was beginning to grow damp from how much she was crying.

Inuyasha slid a finger along her dry cunt. Noticing no difference from when he would fuck Kikyo he lined his cock up to her pussy. Kagome's eyes widened in fear and realization that her friend would sink to levels this low as to force himself upon her.

As he forced his way into her nails dug into Kikyo's legs. Kagome through her pain could feel rubble in her palm from Kikyo's legs. Gripping Kikyo's leg, Kagome squeezed as hard as she could.

Kikyo's leg broke to pieces, leaving Kagome the perfect opening to push her off and push Inuyasha out of herself. Once she was free she made a mad dash to the door only to be stopped by a harsh yank of her hair.

"That little show just made me want to treat you even worse" he said as he easily threw her to the floor. She scrambled onto her knees trying to get away but was thwarted again by Inuyasha's hands on her hips as he positioned himself behind her.

Without pause he pushed himself back into her feeling her tight warmth surround her. Kagome's lower half was in agony as she tried her best to escape. Double the amount of tears that were flowing down her flushed cheeks. "Please Inuyasha, stop your hurting me!" She tried yelling, but as he continued to pound into her pussy he became more lost in the sensation.

He long ago stopped hearing her pleas for him to stop. All he cared about was the tight, wet and warm cunt he was pushing himself into. Reaching around to play with her clit, he liked the feeling of her walls fluttering around his cock.

Unknowingly to him, he began growling and snarling as his grip on her hips became tighter. Pushing himself deeper into her a heady Nissan didn't escape his blocked out ears. Kagome felt mortified that her body was beginning to enjoy his forced attentions. Biting her lip before more can escape she tried to will the feelings away.

She want prepared for his deep and rough thrusts. Loud, raw screams escaped her lips with every thrust he gave she already felt herself tipping over the edge as he bucked repeatedly into her g spot. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he felt her walls sucking him dry and forcing him to cum.

He pulled out and came on her ass. Letting out a sigh of contentment, he looked down at his seed decorating her plump ass. Pulling away from her he turned to tend to his cold, dry and broken lover.

Just as he turned she grabbed her tattered clothes and ran as fast as she could. Reaching the very same lake she was to meet Sesshomaru by tomorrow, she ran deep into the water submerging herself to wash off the proof that her very own friend violated her. She came back up to breath and was startled by the deep voice coming from behind her. "Miko, why do you smell of that half breed?"

**Bwahaha I shall torture you by ending it here.**

**P.S. Don't EVER get a laptop from Lenovo**

**Valasaurus **


End file.
